


When is Deku ok?

by A_Certified_Mess



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Izuku Needs a Hug, M/M, Self Harm, all of class A needs a hug, first fic, help the poor boy, izuku needs help, poor cinnamon roll, possible suicide talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Certified_Mess/pseuds/A_Certified_Mess
Summary: Izuku has it far better than everyone else, right? Is what he thinks. Just follow the story to see if our cinnamon roll can seek therapy!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1- Izuku is(n’t) ok

Everyday was a struggle for Izuku Midoryia. He was a happy kid and enjoyed playing with his best friend Katsuki Bakugou. All of this changed when he turned four though. He was born quirkless or as everyone else put it, a Deku. 

Cut to his life now and he couldn’t be more happy (or so he thinks). He received a quirk of his idol, he has friends and he’s no longer a Deku. The only thing that he hates is himself and his demons. He used to think that it was just luck that he was born quirkless. But now, he believes it’s his fault. 

He would always blame himself. He thought he deserved to be punished not just because he was a Deku but because he isn’t good enough. 

Most nights he would come home to his mothers embrace, except when she was still at work or on a business trip. When that happens, he would come home to a small blade.

1  
2  
3  
4 

“I’m still not punished enough.”

5  
6  
7  
8

“It’s your fault your dad left. You fucked up your parents marriage, you piece of shit.”

8  
9  
10

Slowly he would place the blade down and look at himself in the mirror. His normally bright green eyes were dull and hollow. 

To hide his cuts he would just say that he’s following Eraserhead’s style or say he broke another bone. Another way he would hide them was to wear a black long sleeved jumper or hoody. 

Class 1-A started getting suspicious with how he had started acting more distant or how whenever he smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hey Iida, have you noticed how Deku seems more...distant?” Urakaka points out while eating her lunch.

“I have. Maybe he has family problems, or struggles to sleep.”  
Iida replies back.

“Maybe..” Urakaka thinks out loud 

(Now enter dorm life )

Izuku hates how he acts around his friends. He has to spit out lies with nearly every word. And not to mention Kacchan, he’s becoming better but it concerns me. I suspect he’s going to tell me to give up, or to just jump and yet, it never happens. Probably because my brain is seriously fucked up or I’m just a weakling, a Deku. A stupid Deku who presumes. A stupid Deku who stutters at every word. A stupid Deku who has demons.

“Hey Bakubro, have you have seen Midoriya act like this before?” Kirishima asked to Bakugou 

“No, the shitty nerd has always been determined, even when extras said he couldn’t. Any why does it matter to you Shitty hair?” Bakugou replied back in a snotty way

“Maybe we should ask if he’s ok?” Suggested Kirishima 

“Ask fucking round face or someone like that because fuck that shitty nerd if you think I care about him.”  
Bakugou practically shouted

“Whatever dude.” Kirishima said grinning “we’ll check on him later!”


	2. Chapter 2- Deku is totally (not) a-okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mentally killing me slowly, like LET HIM BE HAPPY! Also let's see who get's involved.

It was around five hours after kirishima and Bakugou had spoken about Izuku. (me doing a shameless time skip)

Izuku was sitting at his desk staring at the raindrops falling down his window.

“A great day, as usual.” He stated in an unusual sarcastic manor.

He then continued to look down at his homework Aizawa had given them. It was on quirk history, which normally would’ve intrigued him, didn’t solve his ever-loving boredom. Sighing to himself, he put the ballpoint pen he was holding, down. 

“Hey Uraraka, have noticed Midoryia didn’t come down for dinner?” Kirishima shouted while walking down the hall towards them.

“I thought he had some? He promised that he’ll be down later. That’s odd coming from Deku. Should we go check on him?” She suggested.

“Although we will have to knock first to make it not an invasion of privacy, I’ll join you both, if you do not mind.” Iida said while pushing up his glasses.

“Ok then! Let’s go see Deku!” Uraraka said fist bumping the air.

Izuku was just about to get his blade out until he heard a knock at the door. Quickly shoving the sharp metal object where he found it he opened his door. To his surprise, he found Kirishima, Iida and Uraraka standing there.

“Uh hey guys, what’s up?” He asked subconsciously rubbing his neck.

“We just wanted to see how you are Deku, you’ve seemed more down lately.” Uraraka was the first one to reply.

“Yes Midoryia, we have just come to make sure your overall well being is good, we are sorry if we have made a mistake in asking.” Iida says while he chopped the air 900 mph.

“Yeah dude, you just seemed down, not saying that you’re less manly or anything because you’re one of the most many bros I know!” Kirishima stated while showing his 9000 watt smile.

“Hey guys, I’m good. You can go now” Izuku said giving a fake smile”

"But du-" Before Kirishima could say anything Izuku raised his voice.

"I said I’m fine!! I’ve been stressed because Eri keeps having nightmares,(which is semi-true) Kacchan has been getting on my nerves more lately and I keep getting in fucking incidents!!" He takes a moment to sigh and to prep himself. "Listen, I'm just really stressed, okay? I've been struggling a bit but it doesn't matter, I'll be over it soon." He tries to reassure them.

"Whatever you say Mido/Deku/Midoriya" They reply in unison.

"Also Midoriya, you can about your problems with anytime you know? We're friends right?" Iida mentions.

"I know, Iida" Izuku replies before closing his door and breaking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nani the fuck just happened are you asking? Well I have no idea because with self quarantine comes sanity. Also I'm sorry this is so depressing, I can't help it. ;¬;


	3. Chapter 2- He is (un)happpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear he’ll get better.  
> It’s just the worst things happen first.

Iida heard the thud against the door and the quiet sobs behind it. He wished he could help, even it was a small smile it would’ve been progress!

‘Unfortunately, you can’t just fight and win against you mental health like you can any villain you come across, of course you would have to have permission first if you do want to hero involved...’ He shakes his head. ‘Stop thinking.’

He went ahead to find Uraraka.

He put a hand on her shoulder. “Do you think we should tell Mr Aizawa?”

A thoughtful look came across her face.

“You’re the class president Iida! Do what you think is right” she said before continuing to her room 

With that Iida left to find Mr Aizawa.

Aizawa was grading papers in his office. He started of with Ashido and of which, did surprisingly well with depending her average grade was a C, but this time she got a B+. His only concern was Midoryia’s who’s grades were mainly A’s with a few B’s here and there. This time though, he received a C+, which was concerning.

Pushing that to the back of his mind he grabbed Kirishima’s paper.

Just as he was about to look at the first question he a heard a knock at the door.

“Come in”. He said irritated.

Iida walked in.

“Sir” he bowed. “I would like to express my concerns for Midoriya.”

Aizawa looked at him property, he could see Iida’s normally tame hair had a few strands poking out, whilst his eyebrows looked furrowed.

“Go ahead.” He said patiently.

“Well, as you’ve seen Midoriya is normally more happy and expresses feeling a lot more but, lately he seems to have been having more of a smile and even it’s petty to notice, his eyes look more dull. Kind of like when he arrived after the first day of his work study.” Iida replied with a chopping hands motion.

“Thank you Iida, I’ll take it into consideration to speak to him. Now, may you let me mark these papers?” 

With a bow Iida left the room.

Aizawa rubbed his temples and sighed.

“Problem child, what the hell is going on with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry about how shitty this is. I’m really not good at writing, grammar and etc. This is also my first fic (woop woop) so yeah! Enjoy it (please)!


End file.
